Cap O' Sakura
by VerityTales
Summary: No one knows who she is. No one knows what she looks like. They only know her name- Sakura. But what will happen at the ball on the Prince's eighteenth birthday? Based on the fairytale Cap O' Rushes by Joseph Jacobs.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Disclaimer: Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The story is based on the fairytale _Cap O' Rushes_ by Joseph Jacobs.

* * *

"OUT, YOU MURDERER! I don't ever want to see you here again, are we clear?" with that, a heavy oak door was slammed in the young girl's face.

Trying and failing to hold in her tears, the girl picked up her impossibly small suit case and walked away.

After hours of walking and door knocking with no result, the heavens saw fit to add to the young girl's misery. Dark clouds loomed above, and buckets of icy cold rain were unleashed, showing no signs of mercy or stopping. The young girl scampered to a nearby cave that she encountered on her journey. There, she wrapped herself up in as many things that she could find and eventually fell into a dreamless sleep.

Next morning, after much thinking and debating, the girl decided to make a cape out of the little fabric she had. That way, it would shield her from the cold, as well as hide her bright shock of pink hair. _That would be for the best_ , she thought. _No one would like to house a weird, homeless girl with pink hair_.

With her new cape and her newfound confidence, the girl continued on her journey. Not long afterwards, she looked up to see a dark figure looming above her. Upon closer inspection, she discovered that it was a palace, and a grand one at that. The huge mahogany doors and walls that looked almost golden left her mouth hanging and speechless, observing this magnificent structure that she never thought to see in her entire lifetime. After a few stunned seconds, her mind started to work again, and she walked towards the side door closest to her. A few knocks and the door swung open to reveal a young girl around her age staring out at her. She had eyes as blue as forget-me-nots and long blonde hair that was tied perfectly in place.

"What do you want at this hour? Don't you know that people are sleeping?" a yawn escaped her mouth.

"I am so, so sorry for interrupting your sleep, but I was wondering, do you need a maid? Or anything like that? I will do any job, and without pay. All I ask is for somewhere to sleep at night and food to eat when I am hungry. I don't mind sleeping on the floors and eating leftovers."

"Sleeping on the floor?" the blonde-haired girl made a face. "You must be really desperate if you are willing to sleep on the floor. It is very clean, but freezing cold. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure."

She sighed, "Come on in then."

Bowing her head in gratitude, the young girl scampered inside. It was a kitchen, she realised. Not a single thing was out of place, and everything shone with the signs of constant polishing.

"You will just have to sleep on the floor for now, but I will see if I can sort something out for you tomorrow. I will tell you what your job is tomorrow too. For now, just worry about getting your beauty sleep."

"Thank you…?"

"Ah, just call me Ino. And you are?"

"Sakura."

* * *

Author's note: There is my first fanfiction! Please leave a review. It would be greatly appreciated. I will update as often as I can, maybe in a few days. Thank you for reading!


	2. Sakura and Ino

**Chapter 1: Sakura and Ino**

Disclaimer: Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The story is based on the fairytale _Cap O' Rushes_ by Joseph Jacobs.

* * *

"Sakura! Another pile of dirty dishes coming up!"

A groan was heard.

"Come on Sakura, we haven't got all day!"

"I've already washed about 200 dishes today. Give me a break Ino. I am human too, you know."

"Well, you were the one who said that you were willing to do any job. Consider yourself lucky that I've even decided to take you in."

"But Ino," Sakura wined, she and Ino had become good friends over the last 3 days that she had been there, "Can I at least go at a slower pace? It's not like you guys are going to run out of plates or cups or bowls. I mean, just look around!" Sure enough, the shelves were full of everything a cook could every need, and much, much more. Plates and bowls were stacked so high, they looked like they could fall any second, and there was a whole shelf dedicated to a variety of cups for all different occasions. In the drawers, you will find all types of silverware and utensils—forks, spoons, knives, spatulas, colander, cleaver and a thousand others that Sakura either did not know the name of or couldn't be bothered to list.

"Fine, fine," Ino dismissed with a wave of her hand, "But only because you are a good friend."

At that, Sakura huffed.

After a moment of silence, Sakura suddenly piped up, "Why are you working here at such a young age?"

Surprised, Ino turned to look at Sakura with widened eyes. After her question was finally processed in Ino's brain, she replied, "Ever since my father died, my mother and I had been struggling to support ourselves with just the money she earns from her job, so I came here to ask for a job too, and Queen Mikoto was kind enough to take me in. I've been here for two years, and her majesty liked my cooking so much that she decided to promote me to head cook."

"At the age of eighteen?" Sakura raised a brow. "That's impressive."

"Yeah, yeah, that's what everyone keep telling me, but personally, as long as my mother and I can survive, I don't really care about all this reputation stuff."

"Hmm…" Sakura hummed, deep in thought. After a while, she said, "I guess the same goes for me."

"And you, Sakura," Ino said, turning the topic around, "haven't told me why you are out here and homeless in the first place. And why are you still wearing that cape?"

"You already know that I won't say anything about the cape," Sakura murmured. "And as for my homelessness, it is because my mother died while giving birth to me, and my father hated me for it. So, as soon as I was old enough to fend for myself, he threw me out."

Ino gasped in pure horror, "What kind of parent will do that to their child?"

"Mine." Sakura said quietly.

Ino, sensing that her friend no longer wanted to say anymore on the topic, quickly changed the subject.

"Say, there are three balls next week on three consecutive nights, to celebrate Prince Sasuke's eighteenth birthday. Everyone is allowed to attend. Are you going?"

Sakura hesitated, "Well, I don't really know…"

Her blonde friend interrupted, "You absolutely _have_ to go. Have you seen the prince? He's so handsome!" Ino's expression suddenly turned dreamy as she _oohed_ and _aahed_.

"Three balls, huh?"

* * *

Please leave a review. Thank you for reading!


	3. Preparation

**Chapter 2: Preparation**

Disclaimer: Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The story is based on the fairytale _Cap O' Rushes_ by Joseph Jacobs.

Author's note: Thank you to Tokubetsu Rin for being my first ever reviewer; thank you to princessanastasia6467 for sending me a PM; and thank you to Lenaar (you are the first follower), Shannon Rei D. Sumner and Tokubetsu Rin (again) for following my story and/or putting it in your favourite stories section.

* * *

 _"Father!"_

 _"Ah! There's my little girl!" Inoichi grinned, reaching out an unsteady hand to rub the young girl's head affectionately._

 _Tears sprang to Ino's eyes. "How can you be so happy, father? How can you be so happy, when you are going to… g-going to…" She didn't dare say the word_ die, _but her father knew her well._

 _"Shh…" he shushed softly, "When I die, I will go to a good place, Ino. Don't feel sorry for me."_

 _"I will get more medicine, father! The doctor said that you will die, but I will keep you alive! I swear!" With that, she ran out of the dingy hut. Her destination—Tsunade's herbal shop._

 _"Here for more medicine, Ino?" the older blonde-haired woman raised a brow. "You are already far in debt, you know."_

 _"I know, I know! And I am sorry!" Ino puffed, out of breath from her sprint, "Please, my father's dying, please, just put it on my tab! I beg of you!"_

 _Tsunade sighed, "Fine." And she handed Ino the medicine._

 _"Thank you so much! I promise I will pay you back some day! I promise!" her voice faded away as she disappeared around the corner._

* * *

 _"Father! Father, I have the medicine. Here." Ino helped her father sit up as she tried to spoon feed the medicine to him._

 _He pushed her away with a weak, shaking hand. He shook his head, a soft smile on his weary face. "Use my savings to pay Tsunade for all the medicine she has so generously given us. And thank her for everything she has done for us, okay, Ino?"_

 _"Yes. Yes, father." She finally gave in as thick streams of tears leaked out of her eyes._

 _"Take care of your mother Ino. Remember, I love you both, so very, very much…" his eyes started to close as his speech started to slur._

 _"Father! No! Open your eyes, father!"_

 _He didn't._

 _"No! No, no, no, no," she kept chanting like a mantra, all the while keeping a tight grip on her father's slack hand. It was gradually losing its warmth._

 _"No, father, you can't die! What will mother and I do? No, no!"_

"Ino?"

The said girl was suddenly shook out of her trance, "Yes, Sakura?"

She looked slightly worried. "Are you alright?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

Sakura looked doubtful at her answer. "You seemed to be slightly out of it today. I called your name five times already. Are you sure you don't need a rest or something?"

"I'm certain, Sakura. I was just taking a trip down memory lane."

Sakura gave her a strange look that Ino couldn't see due to the cape, but reluctantly accepted the answer and said nothing more.

* * *

When the day came, the ball was all that anyone could talk about. Young girls bustled about, giggling and blushing, all the while fussing about what to wear. The older ones recalled the time when they attended Prince Itachi's (Prince Sasuke's older brother) eighteenth birthday balls. From amongst all the tales and gossip, Sakura gathered that it was tradition to hold three consecutive balls for a royal's coming of age. The first was on their actual birthday, followed by two others.

Ino, not unlike most other girls their age, was brainstorming the ways in which she could make herself prettier while waltzing her way through the kitchen.

"Should I have pink lip gloss, or a red one? I think a red one would bring out my eyes more, but a pink one looks more subtle and softer… And should I wear my long purple dress or my spaghetti-strapped blue one? Argghh!"

Sakura ignored her, "I really don't get why the balls are such a big deal."

Ino stood with her mouth agape, shocked by Sakura's ignorance. After a moment of composing herself, she practically shouted, "Not a big deal? _Not a big deal?_ Are you insane Sakura? This is the event of the year, possibly the event of the century! Everyone knows that the balls are the first step to capturing the prince's attention!"

"But what's so good about the prince?"

"Have you _seen_ him, Sakura? He's like the most handsome man in the universe!"

"Why do looks matter so much to you people?" Sakura asked, irritated. "Maybe he's extremely rude, or really stupid. You won't know until you have actually met him."

"He's a _royal_ , Sakura. Royals don't _do_ rude and stupid." At that, Sakura rolled her eyes and ended the heated conversation at that.

* * *

"All the washing and preparation for the ball has really exhausted me, Ino. I think it is best if stay back and rest."

Ino looked doubtful, "Okay, whatever you say, Sakura. Just make sure you come tomorrow, yes? And you _have_ to take off your cape then." She then continued picking out her costume.

Back in the small maid's room that Ino had managed to find for Sakura, she slowly took off her cape and shook out her shoulder-length pink tresses. She was wearing one of the dresses that she had packed when she fled her own home. It was a bit plain, but she gathered that it would be formal enough for the ball. She placed a simple red band that matched her dress into her hair to hold it back. Then, after some more straightening and smoothening, Sakura headed towards the ballroom with a new found resolve. Tonight, she wouldn't care about what people thought of her wide forehead or pink hair. Tonight, she would finally experience freedom, even if it is only for a few hours. 

* * *

Please leave a review. Thank you for reading!


	4. Prince Sasuke

**Chapter 3: Prince Sasuke**

Disclaimer: Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The story is based on the fairytale _Cap O' Rushes_ by Joseph Jacobs.

Author's note: Thank you to Aquarian Charm for leaving a review, following and "favouriting" my story; to Alice-hime of the moon for following my story; and to smileychristy97 for leaving a review.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting atop a throne in the ballroom, looking as if he couldn't be more disinterested. All the girls that had approached him so far were all blushing and stammering so much that they almost made idiots out of themselves. He hated girls like that, especially those who only care about his looks or power and wealth. As his blonde boy of a best friend nagged his ear off beside him, he gave the room one last sweeping glance before preparing to get up, planning to apologise to his parents and turn in early today. But that was before he caught sight of a flash of pink from the entrance. Upon closer inspection, he confirmed with wide eyes that it was indeed a girl's hair. Intrigued, he decided to stay and observe her for a bit.

"Hey, teme, did you see that girl with the pink hair? She's pretty. Hey, teme, do you think I should ask her for a dance? Teme, answer me!"

Sasuke "tched" at Naruto's annoyingly loud and boisterous voice and continued on with his _observation_ , effectively ignoring the blonde.

Meanwhile, the mysterious girl had wandered over to the food table, and just sat there nibbling and sipping on snacks and water. Not long after, an overly enthusiastic young man with unusually thick eyebrows approached her and asked her to dance. She gladly accepted and then took to resting after a few dances. She didn't seemed to have even noticed him.

 _She's different from all the other girls I've met so far._

Having made up his mind, he made his way towards her, ignoring all the squealing fangirls crowding around him.

"May I have this dance, milady?"

She turned around, clearly startled, as all around the room, gasps and whispers arouse.

"Prince Sasuke is actually approaching a girl!"

"She's so weird. Who has pink hair?"

"Look at her dress. It's so plain! Who does she think she is, coming to such an important ball like that?"

"I thought frauds weren't allowed in here."

King Fugaku, Queen Mikoto and Prince Itachi looked on with interest.

"Of course!"

* * *

"So, are you from around here? I've never seen you before."

"Uh, I just moved here, actually," Sakura did not know if that counted as a lie, "You probably wouldn't have seen me in such a short time." _Since I was wearing my cape._

"Ah, that must be it. Is your hair natural?"

At this, the girl seemed to be slightly amused at the sudden change of topic, especially what the question was about, "Yes, it is completely natural. I get that a lot."

They danced the rest of the night away in what was mostly comfortable silence, with small comments here and there. When the first stroke of midnight echoed throughout the night, Sakura took it as her cue to leave before Ino finds her missing when she was supposed to be sleeping.

"Thank you for such a wonderful night, but I really must go now. Goodbye."

"Wait!" he caught her arm, "Will you be here tomorrow?"

Sakura offered him a sincere smile, "Of course."

* * *

When Ino came into the room to check on Sakura, she found her sleeping peacefully on the small bed with her cape still on.

* * *

Please leave a review. Thank you for reading!


	5. Revealed

**Chapter 4: Revealed**

Disclaimer: Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The story is based on the fairytale _Cap O' Rushes_ by Joseph Jacobs.

Author's note: Thank you to Our-seventh-heaven for following my story and to Aquarian Charm for leaving a review again. I am not sure if this is what you mean by "more sasusaku interactions" but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Sorry if it is not what you are expecting! Also, the following chapters will be updated a few days later than normal, as I am busy at the moment, so this is a longer chapter to make up for it. Sorry!

* * *

"Rise and shine, Sakura! I've got heaps to tell you from yesterday's ball! Prince Sasuke was actually dancing with a girl! And he hates girls, I tell you. But the weird thing about the girl is that she has pink hair. Can you believe it? Pink! I don't know if it is natural or if it is…" Sakura droned her out. _Pink hair? The Prince? I was actually dancing with the prince!_

"You absolutely _have_ to see her! Come tonight?"

"Maybe," Sakura answered vaguely.

* * *

Come the time and Sakura gave Ino the same excuse, to which Ino made a promise to personally drag her to the ball tomorrow.

This time, however, Sakura had actually contemplated to really not attend. But thinking of the promise she made him, she found herself hesitantly revealing herself again, and dancing with the prince.

"You came," he said softly while taking her hand.

"Yes, I did," she smiled, slightly unsure. Luckily, he didn't seem to notice.

And they danced. They danced and danced and she had so much fun that she forgot about the rest of the world. Forgot about their status. Forgot about the two very different paths that they were on. In that time, they were just two people, slowly but surely falling in love. Well, she was falling.

 _Someone like him will never set his sights so low._ A voice whispered in her head.

 _That voice is right._

Suddenly, she was shaken back to the cruel reality. Her inner fairy tale had vanished. Well, it never even existed in the first place. _And it never will._ The voice said again.

He noticed her sudden down expression.

"Is something wrong?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Huh?" she quickly looked up at the sudden question, breaking her trance. Once the question sank in, she replied, "Oh, no, no, it's nothing. It doesn't concern you." _It does. Very much so._

"Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head.

"But it might make you feel better."

Sakura contemplated for a moment and replied, "Have you ever wanted something that you know you can never have?"

He looked thoughtful for a while.

"No." He said finally.

"Then you wouldn't understand."

"You don't know that," he insisted, "And I read a lot."

Seeing the determined expression on his face, she finally caved, "You don't give people much of a choice, do you?"

He shrugged. "I guess not."

And then she let out a chuckle. It is a small one, but nonetheless, a chuckle. Its soft and somehow calming sound made the prince's cheeks heat up slightly. He tried to lower his head to hide it, but his older brother, Prince Itachi, managed to notice with the help of his sharp eyes.

"Is my foolish little brother actually blushing?"

Queen Mikoto heard the comment, and craned her neck, "Really? Oh!" She had to bit her lip to stop an unladylike squeal from escaping.

All King Fugaku did was let out a noise that suddenly suspiciously like a "tch".

"So," Prince Sasuke continued after composing himself, "You were about to tell me about your problem."

"Oh, it's nothing important. It is just as I said—there is something that is out of my reach. Yet, I still can't help but want it." Even the normally dense prince could tell that she wouldn't say anymore, so he left the conversation at that.

After a moment of comfortable silence, the prince decided to break it, "Now that I think of it, I don't know your name yet," he said, as they glided across the dance floor.

"I don't know yours either," she countered, trying to delay saying her name as much as possible.

The expression he gave her was clearly one of utter surprise, "Do you really not know who I am?"

"No," she lied.

He gave a short chuckle, "Sorry, I guess I'm just so used to everyone knowing me, that I never thought about those who lived in another kingdom. My name is Sasuke."

"And you can call me, um…"

Right on time, the first stroke of midnight rang out.

 _Saved by the bell._

"I am so, so sorry, but I really have to go. Bye!" and she disappeared before the prince could react.

"But I don't even know your name…"

* * *

"Gosh, Sakura, you really should've seen what happened last night! The mystery girl ran off at midnight again! And this time, I heard that it was just before she was about to say her name! We were so close to learning who she is. Can you believe it? It's like Cinderella come true!" Sakura could only nod and agree to what she was saying.

That evening, true to her word, Ino had managed to convince Sakura to attend the ball. Sakura didn't even put up a fight as she agreed on one condition—that her cape stays on. Ino looked slightly disappointed but agreed nonetheless.

* * *

"The girl is late! Where is she?"

"Look at the prince!"

Sakura turned her head towards where Prince Sasuke sat. He looked lonely and was forlornly scanning the ballroom over and over again. Finally, Sakura's resolve fell, and she dragged Ino back to her room.

"What are you doing, Sakura, let me go!"

Sakura ignored her.

"Listen Ino, there… there is something that I think you deserve to know. The girl that Prince Sasuke danced with was actually… me."

There was a moment of silence. Sakura fidgeted, nervous as to what Ino's response could be.

"Okay, so you are the mystery girl. Wait, _you_ are the mystery girl? _You are the mystery girl?_ "

Sakura looked extremely uncomfortable at this point, fiddling with the hem of her cape at such strength that some parts of it were starting to unthread.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't want to stand out because of my unusual appearance. I wanted to keep a low profile." Sakura answered, cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"And you thought that you would do that by dancing with Prince Sasuke?" Ino rose a brow.

"I didn't even know who he was at first!" Sakura protested.

"Ah, right. I forgot about that." After a period of time, she added, "So, what do you want to do now?"

Sakura sighed, "I really don't know, Ino."

"I think that you should go back to the ball. Without your cape."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Why?"

"Look, I know you think that the prince doesn't deserve someone like you, but you are wrong. You are an amazing person, Sakura, better than most of the rich girls out there. So, just give it a chance, okay? If it doesn't work out tonight, I don't mind if you give up then. So, will you?"

Sakura gave her a small smile, "If you put if like that, it doesn't look like I have a choice, right?"

* * *

Please leave a review. Thank you for reading!


	6. The Last Ball

**Chapter 5: The Last Ball**

Disclaimer: Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The story is based on the fairytale _Cap O' Rushes_ by Joseph Jacobs.

Author's note: Thank you to all those who followed, favorited or reviewed. It means a lot to me! I know that this chapter is quite late, but I promise to update more often next time.

* * *

"Are you waiting for someone, little brother?"

Sasuke turned, annoyed, only to see his older brother Itachi smirking down at him.

"Hn."

"Don't you 'hn' me, Sasuke. I am your older brother. I would know if you take a liking to a certain pink-haired girl."

"I don't like her."

Itachi sighed, muttering something along the lines of "stubborn little brat" before opening his mouth and closing it again as he glimpsed Sasuke's slightly widened eyes. Any other person would just assume that it was his normal expression, but Itachi knew his little brother well. He knew that at that moment, he was surprised, whether he would admit it or not.

"Wha-"

Before he got to voice his curiosity, Sasuke had gotten up and disappeared. Itachi watched as Sasuke approached the pink-haired girl, his face features obviously brightening at the sight of her. The elder prince shook his head, a small smile on his face as he proceeded to observe (he is definitely _not_ spying!).

* * *

"Sorry I'm late," she said, looking as if she would burst with joy any moment.

"Better late than never, right?" was his response, he silently cursed himself at how cliché it is. What was wrong with him?

"So, you were about to tell me your name last night," he continued, seemingly unfazed.

She grinned, "It's Karin."

* * *

"Hurry up, Sakura, the prince can't wait forever, you know!"

"Just slow down, Ino! I can't run that fast!"

With a shove (courtesy of Ino), Sakura stumbled into the ballroom, amidst surprised gasps and stares. Wondering what is going on, Sakura lifted her head, only to meet black onyx pools. And another pink head beside him.

As if on cue, both eyes widened.

"Ino, what's going on?" Sakura asked in a hushed voice, as if she was afraid of the answer.

"I-I don't know." She whispered back.

The prince looked to the girl at the entrance, and then back to the girl in his arms. He repeated the action again, before fixing his gaze on the girl in front of him.

Sakura took this as a rejection. "Come on, Ino, I don't think we are needed here anymore." With that, she dragged Ino back the way they came.

Prince Sasuke noticed, and was about to give chase, before he felt a slight tug on his arm. He glanced back at the imposter, trying to hold in his anger. It would not do to cause a scene in front of such a large audience.

"I-I am sorry…"she started to say, but he interrupted.

"Save it." And he disappeared towards the direction in which the pink-haired girl was heading towards.

* * *

"S-Sakura… Are you sure?"

"Yes." Came the soft reply.

"It doesn't have to be like this, you know," Ino said, hopeful, "He probably doesn't realise the difference.

A sigh, "That would be for the best. But what if he did?"

"Then reveal yourself! Be happy with him!"

"I may fall for him, Ino, but he won't fall for me. He can't. I am not even in the same league as him. We were never meant to be."

Ino shook her head, "You think too lowly of yourself, Sakura. Be more optimistic."

There was no answer.

Ino sighed, glancing at the almost packed bag sadly, "So, where will you go?"

"I don't know yet," Sakura said quietly, "But I am sure someone will take me in. Just as you did." She stood up, with her bag in hand.

"I guess this is goodbye then."

"Yes," Ino agreed, embracing her in a hug, "Remember to visit, alright?"

Sakura hesitated, "I'll try," she said slowly, "And you promise not to tell anyone about me?"

"I swear on my father's grave."

Sakura smiled, "Thank you, Ino. You are the best friend I ever had."

"And the first," Ino added with a cheeky smile. Her expression then turned serious.

"Good luck, Sakura. I hope you know what you are doing."

They then bid their final farewells, as Sakura disappeared into the night once more.

* * *

Please leave a review. Thank you for reading!


	7. Karin

**Chapter 6: Karin**

Disclaimer: Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The story is based on the fairytale _Cap O' Rushes_ by Joseph Jacobs.

Author's note: Thank you to all those who reviewed, favourited and followed my story. And especially big thank you to an anonymous reviewer who gave me very helpful feedback on how to improve my fanfiction. I am not sure this is up to par yet, but I still hope you enjoy it. I have edited the previous chapters too (some are not too obvious), and I do recommend you reread them.

* * *

 _Knock Knock Knock_

For a while, the young girl stood there, shivering in the slight cold of the early morning. She didn't have to wait long, however, as the one of the heavy double doors cracked open a fraction.

"Who's there?" A female's voice asked.

"M-my name is Sakura. And I am looking for a place to stay. I will do anything you want without pay."

The door opened wider. This time, Sakura could see a young girl her age, with flaming red hair and equally red eyes. Black rimmed glasses perched on top of her nose.

The girl looked her up and down, before finally asking, "What can you do?"

"I can cook," Sakura answered hopefully, "And I can sew. I am willing to clean and dust the house too."

After some thought, the girl gestured with one hand for Sakura to come inside. She then led the way towards the servants' quarters, and opened the door to one of the vacant rooms.

"This will be your room for as long as you stay here. Are you alright to be working in the kitchens? We don't have many cooks at the moment."

Sakura bowed slightly, "Yes. Thank you so much!"

The girl dismissed the gratitude with a wave of her hand, "It's nothing. And I will be paying you as well. I don't think it is fair for you to work with no income."

Sakura could only thank her, unable to say anything else.

The girl started to leave, but then stopped. Sakura was about to ask her what's wrong, before she looked back over her shoulder.

"I am Karin, by the way. Nice to meet you." And she left the room.

* * *

Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair for the umpteenth time of the day, frustrated. Where could she possibly have disappeared to? He looked out over the kingdom again, from his position on the roof, hoping to catch a glance of pink, if only for a split second. He stiffened as he felt a presence behind him.

"Itachi. What are you doing up here?"

The said man shrugged nonchalantly, before replying, "I could ask you the same question."

When he received no answer, he sighed, "Why are you so determined to find her? What does she mean to you?"

Sasuke didn't even question how his older brother knew all this. He just simply replied with an "Hn."

"Sasuke…" Itachi said in a threatening voice.

"I don't know."

"What don't you know?" Itachi asked, surprised Sasuke gave in so quickly.

"I don't know what she means to me. All I know is that… she's different from the other girls. And that she is someone that I actually feel comfortable around."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "So… you love her?"

"No." Sasuke replied firmly. "I don't love her. Yet. But she may the only girl that has a chance of making me fall for her."

Itachi nodded in understanding. He then suddenly stood up. "Well, I guess I will have to help you find her then, since it may be my only chance of having a sister-in-law."

* * *

"Halt!" The girl stopped in front of the massive golden gates.

"What business do you have at the king's castle?" the guard demanded.

"I owe the prince an apology," the girl replied defiantly, lifting her head slightly, as if challenging the guard, "And I am here to give it to him."

The guard looked doubtful. "I shall let the prince know." He was about to head in to relay the message when the girl stopped him. She looked slightly fearful.

"Please don't tell the prince. He hates me at the moment. He will just throw me out."

The guard looked confused, "If he hates you, then why are you trying to go and see him?"

"It's because he hates me that I have to go in!" The girl cried, exasperated, "Didn't you just hear me say that I owe him an apology?"

The guard rubbed his head sheepishly, "Well, I space out sometimes."

The girl wondered how a person as oblivious as him could become the palace guard. "So, can I go in now?"

"Ah, yes."

 _Finally._

* * *

 _Knock Knock Knock_

"Come in."

A girl with red hair and eyes, which were framed with black glasses peeped in.

Sasuke raised a brow, "Who are you?"

"I-I am K-Karin, your m-majesty." The girl managed to stutter out.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Karin? As in the girl who tricked me at the ball?"

"Y-Yes." Karin's voice had started to waver.

"After that stunt, you still dare to show your face here?" Sasuke almost growled in anger.

"Please hear me out first! Please!" Sasuke's expression didn't change, but he gestured for her to continue.

"I r-really like you, your majesty. I have l-liked you since the day I saw you with your parents when you were 5 years old. I tried to catch your attention at the ball, but you just ignored me, along with all the other girls. But with her, it was different. S-So, I thought that if I tried to be her, and get close to you, even if it was just for a few hours, I could increase my chances of being with you. I was going to reveal myself afterwards, b-but… I never thought that the real girl would come. I thought that she wasn't coming, since it was already so late." At this point, her eyes began to tear up. "I am really, really sorry, your majesty. Words can't express how sorry I am. I know that nothing I do can make up for what I did, but would you at least accept these?" Karin held out a basketful of onigiri. "I've heard that you liked onigiri, your majesty, so I learned how to make them with the help of one of my cooks. I hope that they are to your liking." Without waiting for a response from the prince, she left. Truth be told, she was afraid of how he would react. It would be best if she didn't stay for it.

Meanwhile, back at his study, Sasuke staring at the basket, slightly shocked and surprised. He didn't know if he should be angry or not. He sighed, and decided not to leave a grudge against the girl.

* * *

Just a reminder that I have edited previous chapters, for those who are a slightly confuse about the plot. Thank you for reading. Please leave a review.


	8. Found

**Chapter 7: Found**

Disclaimer: Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The story is based on the fairytale Cap O' Rushes by Joseph Jacobs.

Author's Note: Thank you to all those who followed, reviewed or favorited.

* * *

Sasuke glanced warily at the basket filled to the brim with his favourite food—onigiri. Should he eat them? They could well be poisoned. He gingerly picked one up as he examined it thoroughly, and after deciding to trust that girl, he bit into it. It was delicious, he decided. Before long, he had already finished it and was reaching for a second one.

It was only when he was halfway through the fifth when he noticed a streak of pink amongst the white rice. It was a strand of hair, he realised, as he managed to pick it out.

 _Is it from the wig that Karin wore the other day?_ He wondered. _But why would she wear a wig to make onigiri?_

Sasuke was snapped out of his bewilderment by the sound of the opening door.

"Ah! There you are Sasuke! I was wond—"

Itachi stopped short as he took in his surroundings.

"Why do you have a basket of onigiri on the table?" Itachi asked accusingly.

Sasuke shrugged, "The imposter from the ball gave it to me as an apology."

Itachi opened his mouth to reply, but Sasuke interrupted.

"I was hoping you would help me identify whose this is." Sasuke opened his palm to show Itachi the strand of hair. "I found it in one of the onigiri."

Itachi took it from him and inspected it closely. "Unless it is from a pink wig, this should belong to your mystery girl." At this Itachi gave Sasuke a sly look which he ignored. "So, we just need to trace this back to whoever made that onigiri and we should find the girl as well."

"That's the thing," Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Karin said that she was the one who made it. And she was red hair, not pink. She said that she made them with one of her c—"

Sasuke suddenly straightened. "That's it! She said that she made it with one of her cooks. That cook must be the pink-haired girl."

Itachi nodded, "And I think I know where she lives. You said her name was Karin, right? There is a mansion not far from here that belongs to a noble couple. If my memory serves me correctly, they have a daughter with the name of Karin."

Sasuke seemed to perk up at this piece of information. "Bring me there Itachi. Meet me by the castle gates." And he left.

Itachi shook his head and smirked slightly at his little brother's behaviour.

* * *

"Here we are."

Sasuke took a deep breath before taking a step forward, and proceeded to knock on the door.

"Ah, welcome to…" Karin, who had answered the door, slowly trailed off. When the realisation sank in, she couldn't help but give a surprised gasp at her visitors.

"Prince Sasuke? Prince Itachi too? W-was the onigiri not to your liking?" Karin asked, slightly fearful.

"There was nothing wrong with the onigiri. We just want to meet the cook who you said helped you made it."

"But why?" Karin was confused.

"It's nothing serious," Itachi replied, "We just suspect that she may be someone that we have been looking for."

Karin nodded, dumbfounded, but nonetheless opened the door wider to allow them entrance into the house. She quietly led the way towards the kitchen.

On the way there, Sasuke starting having doubts. What if she wasn't the girl that he was looking for? What if she didn't want him to find her?

It wasn't long before they reached their destination. Karin opened the large double doors that led to the kitchen and called out a name, "Sakura!"

Sasuke froze. Sakura means cherry blossoms. And cherry blossoms are _pink_. It couldn't have been a coincidence right?

A girl wearing a large cape with a hood that hid her face entirely came forward.

"You called for me, ma'am?"

"Yes, Sakura. These two said that they have been looking for you." She gestured to Sasuke and Itachi.

Underneath the hood, Sakura's eyes widened. But no one was able to see it.

"Your majesties," she bowed, "How may I help you?"

Itachi nudged Sasuke to speak.

"Uh… Karin said that you helped her make the onigiris. Is that true?"

She nodded.

"I found this inside one of them," he showed her the strand of hair, "and we think that it may belong to the girl that I danced with at the ball. If you don't mind, can you please reveal yourself?"

Sasuke could tell that she was hesitating. But eventually, she seemed to have given in when she replied, "As you wish, your majesty."

Sasuke could feel his heart thumping against his chest as the anticipation in the room rose. He watched as the girl's fingers curled around the fabric of the cape, before giving it a slight tug.

* * *

The first thing he saw was a mop of pink hair. As she slowly raised her head to look at them, he could see a pair of familiar green eyes. He smiled. It was a small one, but nonetheless genuine. _I've found her._

He took a step towards the girl, only to be surprised and shocked as she took a step backwards. He took another step, and another. Each time he moved forward, she moved backward. He was confused.

"Why?"

The girl responded by shaking her head.

"Why?" he repeated.

This time, the girl bowed her head. "I am just a mere servant girl, your highness. I am not at all who you expected. We walk different paths. We are not meant for each other."

"How would you know who I expected you to be?" he countered. All the while, the gears of his mind were turning 100 miles per hour, making him even more confused. Why was she acting like this? It was as if she was a completely different person to the one he met at the ball. But he knew that they were one and the same. He just needed to find out why she was doing this.

She looked a bit startled at his comeback. "You were expecting a noblewoman, weren't you?" Now it was her turn to be confused.

"I wasn't expecting anything," he replied. "Whether you were a princess, or a beggar who lives off the sewers, it still doesn't change the fact that I…" he trailed off, cheeks flushing, "…that I… I like you. A lot."

The girl looked up in surprise. Her cheeks were tinged in pink. For a moment, Sasuke could see that she looked almost happy. That moment didn't last long though. Almost immediately, her features saddened once more as she shook her head again.

"You shouldn't like me." Tears were flowing from her eyes now. "I can't give you anything. I am worthless. A highly respected prince like yourself shouldn't set your sights so low. You should find someone else. Someone who is much more deserving of you. You will lose the respect you have among your subjects for being with someone like me."

 _So this is what it was about._

Sasuke closed the gap between them so quickly that the girl had no time to react. He placed a hand against her cheek. She gasped slightly at the sudden contact.

"You may just be a servant girl, but you act more like a proper lady than any noblewoman that I have ever met. You didn't jump at me like they do, just because I am good looking and am from a wealthy royal family. In fact, right now, you are putting your own interests aside for my sake. You are also much more beautiful than any other women I have met. Don't worry, you are more than worthy. If anything, it is probably me who doesn't deserve such a selfless, pretty girl like yourself."

Tears were flowing freely from her eyes now, as she showed him a genuine smile. "Thank you."

"No, thank _you._ Now, what do you say we go back to my palace, _Sakura_?

"Of course, _Sasuke_."

Someone cleared his throat from behind. The couple whirled around, only to see Itachi with a teasing smirk on his face.

"Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds, but we really must be going. Father and mother are going to get worried."

 _Damn. Forgot he was still there._

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please leave a review.


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Disclaimer: Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The story is based on the fairytale _Cap O' Rushes_ by Joseph Jacobs.

Author's Note: Thank you to all those who followed, reviewed and favourited.

* * *

Sakura walked into the large dining area, only to be surprised at what she was seeing. The main lights were off, and in its place, fairy lights hung from the ceiling, bathing the room in a faint glow. There were candles at the edges of the room. In the dim light, Sakura could see that the usual grand table at the room's centre was gone. In its place was a smaller table meant for two, complete with two chairs and plates, glasses and cutlery. There was another larger candle at the centre of the table. While Sakura was in awe of the place, two hands snaked around her waist from behind her.

"Happy birthday," he murmured in her ear.

"Sasuke!" she turned around to see none other than her lover. They had been together for just under a year now.

"Do you like it?" Sasuke asked. He looked slightly worried. It was washed away when Sakura rushed to hug him.

"I love it. Thank you."

He smiled as he took his hand and led her towards the table. Like the gentleman that he was, he pulled out Sakura's seat for her, and tucked her back in, before going to his seat. A waiter walked out, and presented them with their entrée.

The whole dinner was filled with their idle chatter as they ate. Sakura was still enraptured by the beauty and romance of the atmosphere. By the time dessert was served, she was sure that she had fallen a little harder for Sasuke, if that was even possible. The smile on her face only grew when she saw what the dessert was. It was strawberry mousse—her favourite. However, if disappeared into a worried frown when she saw that Sasuke was sweating.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I-I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He insisted.

Despite his unusual behaviour, Sakura decided to let it go. For now. She will interrogate him later.

 _Now, time to dig in!_

The first few bites went well as Sakura indulged in the deliciousness of the dessert. It was on her five bite when she heard and felt a crunch. Her teeth were pressing against something hard. Confused and surprised, she tentatively took it out and cleaned it, only to be shocked to the core when she realised what it was. It was a ring. And a beautiful one at that. A delicate pink diamond in the shape of a cherry blossom was sitting atop a simple silver band. She looked up and stared at Sasuke.

"A-are you…"

Sasuke nodded as he stood up and went to Sakura's side. There, he reached for her hand and bent down on one knee.

"So, will you? Will you marry me?"

Sakura's eyes widened as it slowly filled with tears. This can't be a dream, right? She pinched herself to make sure. When she saw that Sasuke was still there, she confirmed that it wasn't.

"…Yes. Yes! Yes I will marry you!" she shouted as she jumped on him.

Sasuke smiled as he took the ring from her and slipped it onto her finger. It fit perfectly.

"Thank you, Sasuke. This is the best birthday I ever had."

"You can count this as a thank you for lighting up my world when you appeared through the front door on my birthday last year."

Sakura grinned, "You are welcomed, _fiancée_."

"Hn."

 **END**

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please leave a review.


End file.
